Dying To Live
by Spritz
Summary: Chibi-Usa is dead. Any good that was ever in Vegeta's soul is gone. Usagi is contemplating suicide. The lives of a few a turned upside-down in this twist of fate. . .


Hey peepz! It's Spritz, and YES I realize I haven't updated White Night, um, it's a work in progress... I want to know if you guys like this fic or White Night better and I'll focus on that one. Gomen nasai, I HATE it when authors don't update...and look what I did. I promise I'll do better...::puppy eyes:: Just review, onegai! Hugs and kisses to you all!  
  
Spritz  
  
Dying To Live  
  
Rated: R  
  
Usagi gasped.  
  
"No..." she whispered in horror, "No..."  
  
She began to breathe rapidly as she saw the sonofabitch begin to go for the light of her life. She dug her fingernails into her palms, and she felt within seconds a warm liquid slowly drip off the edges of her hands. Her eyes began to burn with an icy fire, which increased as her rage grew. The stupid bastard was getting closer and closer to her beloved. She didn't see him coming from directly behind her; she was too busy fending off other asskissers who worked for him.  
  
Usagi dug her heels into the ground as she prepared to leap off the ground and fly to save her only reason for living. But as she leaped, she felt a spear of cold death strike her heart. She wouldn't make it. She wasn't fast enough. Being a goddamn Sailor Senshi a.k.a. weak made her slow. She could twirl around and do dumbass poses and throw a tiara like a cheap plastic frisbee,but no, her stupid cat guardian couldn't have included speed with the package. This bitch of a storm didn't help, either.  
  
She watched as the petite, sunrise-haired child punched, kicked, blocked, and threw small ki blasts at her five enemies attackingher at once. Her Sailor Senshi fuku was beyond needing a few stitches, her bubble-gum-hued skirt barely covered her, her blood-red bows on her chest and waist were tattered and limp, fingers wer showing through her dirt- covered gloves. The numerous hair accessories in her hair were either in pieces tangled in her locks or blown away either by natural wind or ki blast. The striped bandanna usually worn around her shoulders was nearly gone, just a few threads or pieces too stubborn to detach themselves remained.  
  
Her war cry pierced the rain-slathered air as she made the final blow to one of the five offenders. Ruby eyes blinked the murderous raindrops out of the way, her soaked hair slapping her face, neck, and back. The other four attackers began to retreat not in fear of the young one, but the sight of their master using the element of surprise on the girl. Before it flew away, one small green pruny accomplice fired a ki blast the size of his head at the unsuspecting girl. It hit her directly in the chest, knocking her down a few feet from the air before she recovered her hovering position, taking her breath away. She struggled to remain that way as the leader of the whole lot of assholes flew almost lazily closer while keeping his face hidden, as if he were teasing the young woman floating 100 feet away.  
  
Suddenly, he lifted his head, revealing his face to Usagi, and smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. A smile which promised death. A smile from hell. His whole expression read, I win. You lose. Time for her to die...  
  
"CHIBI-USAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed as she leaped into the lightning streaked air and flew with all the strength in her power to save her daughter.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!" Salty tears mixed with fresh rain as the heartless, guiltless, enemy stopped five feet from the injured girl hovering in a lying position, not yet unconcious. Blindly ripping through the curtain of water falling from the sky like bullets, Usagi hysterically flew as fast as she could, praying to Kami she would get to her daughter by some slim chance...  
  
"USAGI! NO!! IT'S TOO LATE!!" a voice yelled over the deafening thunder as she felt wet, warm arms roughly grab her own and pull her back. The pair of arms wrapped around her chest and arms from behind. She felt a solid body come behind her own as a husky voice whispered in her ear, "Usagi, gomen nasai. You know it's too late."  
  
"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I NEED TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!" She struggled with all the power shehad to get out of his strong embrace.  
  
"Yamete, Usagi. You'll just get yourself killed as well," he whispered in her ear.  
  
The inevitable slowly sunk in her mind as her daughter's death slowly became real before her eyes. The enemy stayed five feet from the girl, hovering in the air, turning to one side, and bringing up his right arm. He raised his first three fingers, gathering power and targeting the 12-year-old.  
  
When the amount of power was high enough, his smile hardened into a look of determination and satisfaction. His hand curved upward, following the girl's movements as she went into a standing position in the air.  
  
Still oblivious to death breathing down her neck, Chibi-Usa confusedly looked around her, squinting through the rain, trying to figure out why no one was attacking her.  
  
The dark warrior's right arm was now perfectly horizontal, his hand vertical, all fingers pointing up with his thumb tucked in. He spread his legs apart, slightly more than shoulder-width and a small blinding ball of ki formed in his straight palm. His teal eyes focused on his helpless target beneath furrowed golden brows, as veins pulsed in concentration on his forehead, arms, and neck. Rain drenched his hair as golden a hue as his brows, but it still defied gravity, despite the power of Mother Nature.  
  
Still struggling to escape, Usagi screamed in frustration and rage for her helplessness, her anger at the man delaying her from getting to her only family, and attempted to elbow him in the gut, kick him in the shin, knee him in the groin, and headbutt him all at the same time. In the past it had proved quite effective. Not this time. She realized with some smugness that her capturer now had a fiery-golden aura around his body which wasn't there when he first grabbed her. He underestimated her.  
  
Usagi's brief distraction from the current situation at hand was short- lived. She stopped struggling as the ki blast forming in her enemy's hand stopped increasing in size and suddenly surged forward. The enemy said in a barely audible voice, "Big Bang Attack." She gasped, then stared as it seemingly disappeared immediately before it made contact with her kin. He seemed unfazed, though. Then it seemed to suck back into his hand and was sent back out with the speed of a bullet at Chibi-Usa.  
  
She turned two seconds before it hit her and realized what was going to happen to her. Then, one second before it hit her, she gazed directly into her mother's eyes, saying with their ruby depths, Why...?  
  
Usagi went limp as she saw her whole world die at the hands of the Ouji of Darkness and Saiya-jins. The man holding her back caught her dead weight and turned her around so she was facing him. She looked up at him once, with pain in her eyes and nothing else, then buried her face into his already- soaked shirt, adding to the wetness with her tears. Her arms gripped the fabric of his gi, as if she were clinging to him for dear life. He held her tightly, then looked up at where the Ouji was last. He had vanished, along with his minions. He glared at where he was last, then nodded and lifted an arm from Usagi's back. He placed two fingers on his forehead, then disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
The other fighters who remained after the enemy disappeared then their two companions, stood still as stone and silent as graves as they processed what had just taken place.  
  
"Damn," one mumured in shock, "Damn." 


End file.
